the Price of Loyalty
by Dorious Victious
Summary: Arthas did not walk his path of corruption alone, he had one loyal subject, one that would change the events for ever


(if any of you who read want to know if the next chapter of the 7th brother is comming, it is dont worry, i just dont know what to write about, i didnt really think my idea through. But thanks for all the support and i hope you enjoy this story none the less!)

The Price of Loyalty  
Chapter 1

Arthas' voice was a whisper in wind, heard throughout Northrend.  
"Jaina... You came... With visitors"  
Jaina felt sick when she heard Arthas' voice and she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was the always calculating warrior Dorious, his magical abilities and his power with the sword was a sight to behold but now Jaina was no longer so sure in their chance of winning.  
"Come... The Lich King awaits Jaina" Dorious stated before walking onwards and Jaina nodded, following him quickly not wanting to be left alone in the icecold fortress that housed the Lich King

The sun shined, Dorious and his brother where training outside, they wielded wooden swords and where rapidly advancing on each other. Dorious slashed, side stepped, blocked then hacked wich in turn his Brother blocked and retailiated and so the fight continued for hours before Dorious couldnt lift the heavy sword anymore, he panted and fell on his knees as his brother rammed his wooden sword on his back, stomping him in the dust. Dorious screamed out in pain and sobbingly got up, showing clear effort to even stand, nevermind fighting but he didnt give up, his beautifull white eyes sparkled as he suddenly dashed to the side with his arm spread to the fullest, striking his brother at his legs, making him trip  
"You underestimate... My power..." Dorious panted, standing up barely with his wooden sword pointed at his brothers chin. Oh how he wanted his Brothers attention, his praise but it never came, his Brother growled "again... You won nothing"

Dorious opened his eyes, his heavy armor slowing him down as he recalled a song  
"Take me and make me...  
Weaken then save me, this hate that you gave me keeps saying the same thing..."  
Dorious mind flashed back to the present as a giant monster of the Scourge stormed at him.

Dorious walked away from his brother, half beaten to death, he walked to the cottage, straight to bed.  
He wanted to become a great warrior and make the people proud that prayed for the return of the White King. He... Dorious... The hero...  
Dorious gasped as he opened his eyes, realizing this is why Arthas was who he was. He thought the boy was stupid, over ambitious and too dependent on his title. And yet Arthas would always have Dorious his loyalty, his respect.  
"We are... Exactly the same..."  
His brother growled suddenly and Dorious jumped up, his strong body ready for anything, had they been discovered?  
He grabbed a large silver Katana, his large pants alowing free movement and no shirt, he looked like a true exiled Prince, his muscular body and beautifull face with long snow white hairs.  
"Brother... What is happening.." Dorious asked as 16 armed soldiers stood infront of the cottage wearing the emblems of Lordaeron.  
The captain said "Price Arthas calls for able men to gather at Stratholme to purge it off all evil"  
Dorious looks at his brother, waiting for his reply and it came, changing Dorious forever.  
"Then we march at the Prince his will"  
Dorious was shocked but his sense of loyalty to his unforgiving brother was stronger then his indiference to what happens to the people of Lordaeron  
The captain sighed in appreciation  
"You two will be expected in two days, the Prince is expected to have arrived by then"  
The Brother patted Dorious on his shoulder and looks him in the eyes before walking back inside to prepare for his departure.

Dorious sat on his horse, his long hair flowing freely on the wind next to his brother on his endless ride over the plains of Azeroth, his white eyes sparkle as he thinks of his sole purpose, the protect his king... Arthas. He watched his brother riding his steed, his blade strapped on his back as he hurred to Stratholme, it was an endless and unforgiving journey but this was the day! His king called for him! Dorious growled as his silver sword shined in the sun, they strode past villages and ignored the stares they got, especially him. The females always look at his strong body, his revealed chest and then his sparkling and pure white eyes, he didnt think much of the looks he got and he strode onward.  
"Arthas... My king... Your father told me to guard you... We all heard the wind whisper your name..." Dorious recalls how he was sought out to protect Lordaerons crown prince. After a day of silent riding they finally saw Stratholme, Dorious grined at his Brother as he sped up, his Brother laughed as he tried to catch up, only ending to arrive at the exact same time in Stratholme.  
Dorious stepped off and looked around, some troops where nervously eyeing the two brothers and rumours of the Exiles being alive and well where spreading around within minutes, Dorious looked at his Brother as he walked into the town, investigating the reason why they where called here.  
Dorious entered his tent, only to find two women in there, maids or towngirls temporarely taking care of the troops, he didnt care eitherway and layed his sword away, the noise made the girls look up in terror as they realized they where no longer alone, but Dorious simply faked a smile as he patiently send they girls away. If he was honest their lustfull looks disgusted him, he was no sex object! He undressed and replaced his pants. He walked into the forest in search for a water spring and an hour later he returned, the river he found was not cold enough in temperture and it annoyed him gravely, he called for some buckets of icecold water and finally someone stood ready with buckets of water with blocks of ice in it, he nodded as he said "pour it..." A second later he gaspes as the icecols water washed over him, with it his breath for some seconds, his pants where soaked and he lit up with the sparkling water that dripped over his body, a girl that happened to witness it blushed and hurried away. He walked around aimlessly untill something catched his eyes, an army... With Arthas riding infront, tall and proud.. A true leader.  
Dorious his eyes sparkled as a minute later horns would sound.  
"Human eyes grow more incompetent each decade" Dorious mumbled but he stood still to watch as he ordered for another bucket over his head.

Arthas strode in with his army, Uther and Jaina by his side, Arthas stepped off his horse and quickly kneeled down before Arthas, Uther looked at Arthas and frowned when the prince showed no sign of recognition or general interest.  
"Excuse my... "Student" White Prince... It has been a stressfull ride"  
Dorious nodded and stood, Jaina eyed Dorious and blushed like the maid did "Is even the proud Jaina so easely distracted? Disgusting..." Dorious thought. Jaina followed Arthas with Uther and when Dorious sought to follow aswell he was stopped by two elite guards.  
"You are wasting your time -Brother- Lordaeron does not want us... Not anymore" Dorious his brother spat. Dorious longingly looked at where Arthas stood but couldnt hear what happened, quite frankly he didnt care about what was said but what did interest him was Uther storming off and later a sobbing Jaina.  
Arthas stood ontop of a hill and gave some speech about the city needing to be purged, Dorious walked in his tent to get his Katana but things are never that easy.  
An hour later Dorious yelled through the camp "ARMOR?! ARE YOU INSANE?"  
The blacksmith shivered slightly and cowered away but suddenly he stood straight before bowing "my Prince" he mutteres as Arthas stood right behind Dorious, Dorious stopped breathing and kneeled before the Prince  
"Get that armor on..." Arthas said before marching onwards, Dorious was in full metal plating as was his Brother a few seconds later, it felt clumsy and heavy but Dorious wore it none the less " You look like an complete idiot" the Brother said laughingly  
"As do you!" Dorious replied, his silver sword on his back as always. Dorious wasnt a paticulary good guy, he knew that.  
But neither was he a bad guy, he just didnt mind killing if Arthas commanded it.  
The captains yelled orders and the army started to move. By the time Dorious arrived in the town there where no civilians left, instead the Undead started to advance, soldiers screamed and chaos ruled over the army. Dorious growled as he ran at the undead, he heard a captain yell and curse at him for breaking the line but he didnt care, he sliced quickly, defeating two ghouls at once, a skeleton soldier hacked slowly at him and Dorious side stepped with seemingly no effort, his katana stabbed, crushing the foe and Dorious grined, his Brother yelled as his black katana destroyed Undead left and right, Dorious looked behind him to see the soldiers advancing rapidly, screaming a battle cry and in mere seconds the battle unfolded, Arthas defeated many with his mighty hammer and they appeared to be on the winning side.  
He closed his eyes and relaxed, hoping he would get used to his heavy plate armor.  
Dorious opened his eyes, his heavy armor slowing him down as he recalled a song  
"Take me and make me...  
Weaken then save me, this hate that you gave me keeps saying the same thing..."  
Dorious mind flashed back to the present as a giant monster of the Scourge stormed at him.  
The soldiers suddenly screamed in anguish and ran as the Abomination came right at Dorious, he swallowed heavily as he muttered "what the fu..." The monster hacked down and the ground shook when the heavy weapon pounded down, missing Dorious by a hair, he growled as he sang loudly.  
"TAKE THE PILL-IN GOD WE TRUST!  
GO AND KILL-GOD LOVES US!  
AS IN LIFE AS IN DEATH-BREATHING TILL THERE IS NO DEATH!"  
The words gave him strenght as his sword bore in the disgusting flesh of the Abomination, a felt the warmth of his Brother next to him, that was tearing to monster apart with his own sword, the Abomination fell down and spasmed before dying once more. The soldier cheered but Dorious growled in anger "this armor IS AN INSULT!"  
Arthas stared at Dorious and nodded as a sign of appreciation on taking care of the large monster, Dorious bowed his head and prepared for another wave. But instead a loud voice filled the air  
"ARTHAS! You cannot win! I will destroy you!"  
Dorious grined, a stupid taunt... The battle was over, but Arthas shook in anger before marching off, Dorious and his Brother watched as Arthas approached closer: "you have proven your worth, lets go end the danger" and with that Arthas was gone, Dorious simply nodded as he walked with his brother after the angry prince.  
Dorious yawned after the battle, he had slain many but didnt care, meaningless.  
"WE ARE HEADED TO NORTHREND!" Arthas screamed. Dorious and his brother marched off, hoping this wouldnt be as dull as the Culling.

(and that was it, and yes all my main characters are named Dorious…)


End file.
